2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suspension systems for coverings and, more particularly, to a suspension system usable with a covering to cover any of various objects while accommodating movement of the covering and urging return of the covering to its initial position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Coverings of relatively light weight material, often referred to as tarpaulins if of heavier weight material, have been used to protect objects against the elements. These coverings are generally attached by cords, ropes or wires engaging grommets to maintain the coverings taut about the object. Because of the usually essentially rigid attachment mechanisms, the coverings may tear in response to movement urged by the wind. Alternatively, the points of attachment, whether grommets or holes in the covering or points of attachment on the object itself, may be damaged as a result of flapping of the covering. Such damage will accommodate further flapping, the damage will increase and the protective function will no longer be served. In an attempt to accommodate movement in response to wind forces, bungee cords or the like maybe used to attach the covering to the object. Elastic elements of this type tend to ameliorate damage to the covering and also provide a restorative force to urge the covering to its initial location after displacement. However, both inelastic and elastic elements for attaching the covering suffer from a common problem. It is generally time consuming for one person to attach each of a plurality of bungee cords, cord sections, a continuous cord or the like intermediate the covering and the object or anchor point. Further, the point of attachment is usually distant from the edge of the covering.
Covers for automobiles, such as passenger cars, have been available to protect the finish against the destructive effects of the elements. These covers are shower cap-like and envelope the whole car. Because of the amount of material necessary to cover even a small car, a substantial mass and volume is present. Because of the shape of the cover and the associated elastic elements, folding of the cover into a compact bundle is essentially impossible. The car covers are generally, as a practical matter, not folded but simply crumpled and stored in the trunk. In small sized trunks, the remaining volume available for other uses is drastically reduced. The mounting and dismounting of such a cover is a laborious process, which discourages their continuing use. Unless such a cover is meticulously mounted, one corner or one end of the cover may become detached in response to wind and a part of the car becomes exposed to the elements. Covers for just the roof and windows are commercially available. The method of attaching such covers include running a cord under the car, suction cups and strings extending from grommets to be tied to parts of the car.